como en una noche te puedes enamorar
by flor.loto
Summary: ¡este fiction se trata de lyserg x pilika espero que les guste!


Después de unos años de la pelea de shamanes, todos se reunieron en la casa de los asakura para celebrar la llegada del descendiente de la misma familia

Después de unos años de la pelea de shamanes, todos se reunieron en la casa de los asakura para celebrar la llegada del descendiente de la misma familia.

-¡gracias a todos por venir!- grita el joven asakura mientras su ya esposa abrasa a un bebe recién nacido.

- ya era hora amigo, solo falta len – dice el joven horo mientras abrasa a su esposa con una bebe de ya 1 año, mientras el joven de china se sonroja.

- sabes no solo el falta también lyserg – dice un chico de cabellos largos al que todos llaman Hao el fue su mas grande enemigo pero ahora después de mucho tiempo ya es un gran amigo de todos (quien lo diría)

- por cierto y tu hermana horo horo – le preguntan al chico de cabellos azul cielo – dijo que iba a venir un porco tarde ya que se iba a ver con no se quien amiga – dice el chico con voz desinteresada.

- oigan a donde se fue lyserg, será que se molesto por el comentario – dice tamao la esposa del chico del norte – no ese se fue desde hace mucho tiempo y ustedes ni en cuenta – dice ana ya sin su bebe

"con lyserg"

El caminaba por las calles tan distintas de las de Londres pero ya conocía el lugar ya que dos ocasiones pasadas ya había ido, así que decidió ir el solo, el empezó a caminar pesando en como sus demás amigos ya cambiaron y el no demasiado, en como Hao se convirtió en uno mas del grupo, en todas las cosas que fueron cambiando al largo de su vida desde el torneo de los shamanes.

Después de un rato desde que salio, lyserg decidió regresar con sus compañeros, pero en eso vio una figura de una chica que se le asía muy conocido, el se acerco para ver quien era.

-pilika eres tu no te reconoció, tanto tiempo sin verte – le dice el chico de la cabellos de esmeralda – hola lyserg pensé que estabas con mi hermano y con los demás – dice la chica un poco extrañada

- sabes de hecho estaba yendo con ellos – dice lyserg con una sonrisa – sabes no quiero ir ya que moleste con el ya que no quería que me fuera con una amiga pero yo me negué y la verdad yo voy, por que no vamos a otro lugar – dice pilika molesta.

- y a que lugar quieres ir – dice el joven lyserg un poco apenado – no tengo idea un lugar que este lejos de mi hermano – dice la chica peliazul en lo que los dos piensan un lugar.

- que te párese si vamos la plaza dicen que estos días va a ver un circo – dice pilika y le agra la mano a lyserg y esto hace que el chico de ojos de esmeralda se sonroje.

Ya los chicos en la plaza compraron sus boletos y entraron, esa era la última función ya que era demasiado tarde, se acomodaron los dos en sus asientos y disfrutaron cada uno de la función, con la excepción de la parte en donde entraban los leones, se asusto tanto pilika que abraso a lyserg.

Ya al final de la función lyserg estaba convencido de sentir algo por la chica de cabellos color celeste, y la última vez que la vio era tan solo una niña pequeña y ahora ya es una joven muy atractiva.

- vaya ya es muy tarde no creí que tardara tanto la función – dice pilika – te parce si vamos ya a la casa – le pregunta el joven de cabellos verdes – no vamos a un ultimo lugar – dice pilika y empiezan a caminar los dos buscando en donde estar los dos antes de ir a la casa de los asakura.

- mira allá hay un puesto de helados te parece si comemos uno antes de encontrarnos con tu hermano – le dice lyserg a la persona de la que se esta enamorando – claro, pidamos una de limón – dice pilika y entran al establecimiento – nos da dos helados de limón por favor – dice lyserg – claro, tuvieron suerte ya estábamos a punto de cerrar, normalmente nosotros no acostumbramos cerrar tan tarde – dice el vendedor de helados mientras sirve ambos helado y los chicos los agarran sus helados.

Ya afuera del establecimiento empieza a llover - no puede ser ya esta lloviendo – dice pilika bajando la cabeza y cruzando los brazos – achuu!! – estornuda pilika – ten – le dice lyserg y le da su chaqueta estilo detective color verde, pero no solo eso ya que igual la abraza para que se caliente y eso hizo que la chica se sonroje.

- oye,… gracias por le helado – le dice pilika a su acompañante que todavía la abrazaba, al oír esto el chico le sonríe y hace que ella se sonroje y se ponga a pensar en ese chico de ojos de esmeralda como algo mas el acompañante de esa noche, mucho mas que el amigo de su hermano, sino como alguien que puede cuidarla y protegerla, alguien para poder amar y que la ame.

Los dos llegan abrazados a la casa de los asakua esperando un regaño de parte de horo horo, al correr la puerta su encuentran con horo horo con unas ojeras enormes y descuidado – en donde estaban – dice el chico con ves de sueño – he fuimos a pasear – dice pilika – y tu por que estas abrazando a mi hermana ha – le dice a lyserg que todavía la abrazaba – ha esque… –dice el chico y la suelta y todos suben a dormir, con la excepción de pilika y lyserg ya que cada uno pensaba en el otro de ver como es que una simple amistad se volvió un gran amor.

Ya al día siguiente.

- lyserg a que horas llegaste que no me di cuenta – dice yho y saluda a lyserg – ha es que me tope con pilika y salimos un rato – dice sonrojado el chico de cabellos verdes, en ese instante baja el chico del norte.

- y que tanto hacías con mi hermanita – lo cuestiona su amigo de cabellos azules – yo… nada – no sabe que decir lyserg – nada hermano no seas tan celoso y por que tantas preguntas – le rezonga la su hermana.

- oye lyserg puedo hablar contigo – le pregunta la chica de cabellos azules – si claro – dice lyserg y los dos salen al patio – oye pilika yo… es que te quiero decir – no termino de decir lyserg ya que ella lo interrumpió – sabes lyserg ayer en la noche viví momentos que no había vivido y en especial con un chico que no conocía bien, pero aquella noche aprendí mas de ti que de alguien que ya conocía de años – dice pilika.

- y lo que yo te quiero decir es que me gustas y bastante, esa noche fue algo mágica ya que estuve con una chica bastante tiempo – dice lyserg pero sin saber que alguien bastante celoso los estaba escuchando.

- lyserg ven conmigo – dice el chico de cabellos azules con una mirada fulminante al que puede ser su futuro cuñado – si – responde todo tembloroso a su amigo y pilika sospecha que su hermano aya escuchado todo.

- que pasa horo horo – dice lyserg con miedo – sabes pilika es mi una hermana y es la mas chica y la tengo que cuidar aunque la tenga que sobre proteger así que te pido que – dice horo horo pero es interrumpido por su amigo que vino de china – lo que este tonto te pide es que la cuides mucho, no la vayas hacer llorar y hazla muy feliz –

- claro lo are – dice feliz lyserg y se va con pilika y le cuenta todo lo ocurrido y ella lo abraza y salen los dos juntos de la pensión – no entiendo por que hiciste eso len – le pregunta el chico de cabello azul a su amigo en lo que ve como lyserg se va con su hermanita – el es feliz con ella y ella con el por que interferir no crees – dice len a su amigo – además querido pilika ya no es una niñita ya es grandecita para tener a alguien a su lado – dice su esposa en lo que abraza a horo horo.

1 año después…

Es Londres en un día lluvioso en casa de los Diethel.

- gracias lyserg por invitarnos a venir – dice yho con su esposa ya tenían dos niños, len todavía sin novia, horo horo con tamao ya tenían a tres niños, Hao seguía igual, todos seguían igual de felices.

- la razón por la cual los invitamos pilika y yo – dice lyserg y le da la pablara a su esposa – estamos esperando un hijo – dice sonrojada pilika pero feliz.

Fin

Nota: este es mi segundo fanfiction que ago espero que les haya gustado ami me encanto horo horo celoso por culpa de su hermana ya se imaginaran la cara que hizo cuando supo que su pequeña hermanita ya estaba embarazada jajá jajá.

Dejan criticas plisss


End file.
